The present invention relates to a dielectric composition and an electronic component.
In recent years, electronic devices have rapidly attained higher-performances, and along with that electronic circuits have rapidly become more compact and more complicated. Thus, electronic components are also demanded to become even more compact and to attain even higher performances. That is, the dielectric composition and the electronic component having high specific permittivity with low loss, high AC breakdown voltage in order to be used under high voltage, and a good temperature property are demanded.
In order to correspond to the above demands, Patent Document 1 discloses PbTiO3—SrTiO3—Bi2Ti3O9 based dielectric composition. However, the dielectric composition includes lead hence it was a problem from environmental point of view.
[Patent Document 1] JP Patent Laid Open No. 2003-163132